


curiosity killed the cat (literally)

by vuittomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Innocent Harry, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, This is my first work, Twink, Underage - Freeform, Underage Harry, Underage Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuittomlinson/pseuds/vuittomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, 12, loves to talk and do new things. He is curious almost all the time at this time of age. The thing he's most curious about is the noise that his step-brother Louis Tomlinson, 15, makes every night.</p><p>OR</p><p>Harry is curious. Louis is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curiosity killed the cat (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. This is my first work and I know it's going to be shitty but, enjoy :p

Harry Styles, 12, loves to discover new things. He is curious almost all the time at this time of age. The thing he's most curious about is the noise that his step-brother, Louis Tomlinson, 15, makes every night.

Recently, Harry's father remarried a beautiful woman named Johannah, who happens to have a 15 year old son and an 8 year old daughter. Harry is more than happy to have new siblings because he's 12 but his mother still treats him like he's 10. When Desmond, Harry's father, introduced Louis to Harry, Harry immediately felt sparks and excitement to call him his brother. Meanwhile Louis keeps thinking about how beautiful Harry is and how the way his dick twitches when Harry's dimple pops out. 

::::

Not long later, Jay and Des are happily married and the Styles-Tomlinsons moved in to a larger house near London. Harry's bedroom and Louis' bedroom are right next to each other. Harry is very happy when he is with Louis and how he always spend his time with Louis. They played football and games together, listen to the same music with each other and tell each others' secrets. (Harry also found out that Louis is interested in boys only and that made him happy).

One night, Harry couldn't sleep so he read a book called "The Fix". He was so into it that he didn't notice it was way past his bedtime. What he noticed is, the sounds coming from Louis' room. Harry knows eavesdropping is rude, but he couldn't help but plants his ear into the thin wall to listen to the sounds. Harry didn't know what happened and he panicked for a moment because Louis sounded hurt. He wanted to tell his dad but thought he should listen a little bit more to actually confirm that he was hurt. But what he heard next wasn't something expected by Harry

Louis said Harry's name.

Harry's eyes widen and he panicked when he heard Louis groaning. He quickly hid himself in his warm blanket, curious on what happened. After about 5 minutes, he heard shuffling from next door and the bed creaking. He thinks Louis has gone to sleep and sighed in relief, still confused on what happened. He yawned and put his book on his bedside table and went to sleep.

The next morning, Harry went down for breakfast and everyone was already there. 

"Morning everyone." Harry smiled sleepily and sat down next to Gemma. munching on the pancakes Jay made. Harry's hands met Louis' when he took the honey bottle to pour more on his pancakes. Louis laughed and motioned Harry to pour on his breakfast first. Harry bit his lips while pouring a good amount of honey on his plate. Louis wants to look away but he can't. Harry looked so hot and all Louis wanted to do is jump over the table and kiss Harry.

"Children, your mother and I are going out for the day and all of you are staying home except for Lottie. Gemma, you're in charge, okay? We won't be later than 4. Lottie has something in school today." Gemma smiled and nodded, finishing her pancakes.

When Des and Jay left, they all sat in the living room watching a random cooking show. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Gemma grinned and both Louis and Harry screamed a cheerful yes together. The trio suggested a lot of movies, in the end they chose The Avengers. Gemma wasn't even actually watching the movie, she was on her phone, probably texting her friends. Meanwhile Harry and Louis are enjoying the movie, but Louis can't quite concentrate when he is spooning Harry, who is sitting on him with his curly hair all over Louis' face. Louis strokes Harry's beautiful hair and plays with it, curling it around his fingers and kissing the hair to inhale the sweet strawberry shampoo scent.

Later that night after dinner, they all went to bed, Gemma and Lottie to their shared room (Jay said it's because the room is larger than the two boys' separately), Louis and Harry to theirs respectively, and Jay and Des to the master bed room. Harry climbed into his bed and took his book and read it, just like last night. 

Then it happened again.

The same sounds coming from Louis' room. He heard Louis shifting on his bed as the bed creaks a little. Harry carefully put his book back on his shelf and tiptoed towards his door. He unlocked it and silently thanking God for no creaking doors. He crawled to Louis' room and put his ears carefully on the door. Harry listened carefully and heard him moaning. He knows it's wrong to do this but it felt so right. It felt so right that Harry didn't notice the sound of Louis' footsteps to his door, followed by the blue door swinging open making him fall inside Louis' room.

"What the fuck?!" 

Harry's eyes widen in shock and fear and every negative feeling. His eyes starts to water but he keeps his eye contact with Louis. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, Louis I'm so, so sorry I- I am so s-sorry L-Louis I- Please don't be mad at me!" Louis sighed and pulled Harry up gently. Harry is sniffing knowing he screwed up and he should've listened to his late mommy, saying not to eavesdrop anyone at any times.

"Oh no, no, no, Harry. Don't cry. I'm not mad at you baby. C'mere." Louis opened his arms for Harry and Harry went straight into it. Louis hugs him tightly swaying side to side a bit. "Harry, it's okay, baby. Please don't cry. I'm not mad at all, baby. But what were you doing?" Harry wiped his eyes and nose while walking to Louis' bed, still embraced by Louis.

"I heard you m-making weird noises and I thought you were hurt so I l-listened. I was curious on what were you doing." Louis rubbed his back, kissing the top of Harry's head. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Louis. "W-What were you doing, Louis?"

Harry's innocence got Louis' groin harden. Louis gulped, shifting Harry's cute bum away from Louis' semi- hard on. "I was, uh, making myself feel good." "How?" Fuck, Harry. Stop being so innocent already. All Louis is thinking about is how Harry will look like when he wrecks him, how Harry's eyes will crinkle when he's close and when he cries, begging to come, and how many shades of pink on Harry's plump lips after Louis kisses him so hard. By now Harry is constantly shifting on Louis' crotch (Harry doesn't know, all he knows is there's something's hard poking and now he's more than curious.) calling out his name.

"Lou? Wake up!" Instead of answering, Louis moaned feeling the mixture of Harry's crotch and his innocence. Louis moved his hands from Harry's hips and pulled Harry's jaw to his a lightly and kissed him. Hard. Harry's eyes widen in shocked but stayed still. Louis grabbed Harry's crotch making him gasp. Louis continued kissing him and Harry's starting to kiss him back soon. Louis pulled away from him, both of them breathing hard. Especially Harry. "Was that your first kiss, baby?" Harry nodded, still trying process on what the actual hell happened. Louis kissed right below Harry's right ear, then lower to his neck, to his inexistent Adam's apple, to the left side of Harry's neck, then right below his left ear. Louis crawled back down to his neck, to the place where the neck connects with the shoulder. Louis smirked when Harry gasped and pulled Louis' hair. Louis kissed the same spot over and over again, licking and sucking on it. "L-Louis wh-what are you d-doing?" Harry gasped and moaned, feeling his little prick hurting.

Harry moaned right into Louis' ear. "Lou- my willy hurts. I think I bumped my willy."

Louis moaned and grabbed Harry's crotch again. "Do you want to know what am I doing every night, Harry? What makes me make the sounds you heard, darling?" Harry nodded, kissing Louis again. "Okay baby. Lay down on your back." Harry quickly did as told, still not knowing what is going to happen. Louis crawled on top of him and shoved his hand inside Harry's boxers, making Harry gasped and moaned in pleasure. "Shh, baby, you have to be quiet okay?"

Harry nodded, grabbing Louis' shoulder in his hands while rocking his hips along with Louis' hand. Louis stopped his movement and took Harry's trousers and shirt off, followed by his boxers. Louis then took his own trousers off but leaving his boxers on. He positioned himself between Harry and grind down. Harry whimpered and bucked his hips up, feeling oddly nice. Harry looked down and saw his prick straight and red at the tip. Louis continued grinding on him until Harry's eyes are filled with tears. 

Louis the took Harry's dick in his hands and moaned, feeling how hairless Harry is, reminding how innocent Harry is. In this case, _was_. Harry gasped and a tear fell to his cheeks. Louis sped up his movements making Harry a moaning mess.

"Do you want me to stop, Harry? If you do, just tell me an-"

"No, Louis, ke-eep going." Harry grunted feeling like he's about to wee but he is too caught up in pleasure to be weeing right now.

"You like that, Harry? Feeling my hands all over you? You little slut, so innocent, so beautiful," Louis leaned down and kissed him and Harry is so close. "Louis! Oh," Harry came all over Louis' hand, having his very first orgasm. Louis continues stroking him lightly and kisses Harry again. "So beautiful, baby. Do you want to help me next?" Louis wiped his hands on his sheets and palmed himself through his boxers. Harry nodded and Louis quickly instructed him to be on his hands and knees on the bed.

Louis lies down on the bed, still palming himself. He threw his shirt off and pulled Harry on him to kiss him again and again. Louis thinks he may have an obsession with it.

"Okay baby, now I want you to suck me off. Think you could do that?" Louis stroked his pink cheeks and Harry's face turned into a frowned, tilting his head to the left. "Suck you off? H-How?" 

Louis groaned at Harry's innocence and thinks he can come just from it. "Take my boxers off, baby." Harry quickly did as told and pulled Louis' boxers off. When Louis' erection sprang free, Harry's mouth fell and looked up to Louis through his beautiful, long lashes. "Okay, kitten, you just have to suck it just like you sucking on your lollies. Could you to that for me, princess?" Harry bit his lip at the nicknames and nodded, lowering his face down to Louis' dick.

Harry sucked on Louis' tip and Louis' hips jolted up feeling Harry's warm mouth around his dick. Harry kitten licked on the head and fuck, all Louis wants to do is choke him with his fucking dick. He licked it from the top to the bottom, then to the top again. "Yeah, baby, you're doing go-ood. Just, a bit deeper yeah? No teasing okay baby?" Harry looked confused but just nodded. He went in deeper and made a gagging noise after fitting 3/4 of Louis' dick. 

Louis' probably moaning too loud but he doesn't even bother to care. Harry looked up through his lashes and Louis almost came. "Use- Fuck, use your hands baby. Wrap in around- fuck, yes, just like that."  Louis grunted and groaned, closing his eyes shut. "I'm coming, Harry, fuck!" He came in Harry's mouth and Harry's eyes widen, swallowing the load down his throat. He looked up and fuck, it was the most beautiful thing Louis ever seen in his life. Harry's lips were so plump and pink, with Louis' come dripping down his chin, eyes watery with messy curly hair sticking to his face. 

Louis pulled him up and kissed him, tasting himself on Harry's lips. Harry kissed him back, tugging Louis' hair lightly. He was still not good of a kisser, but Louis doesn't care. He loves it so much. "You're such a good boy, Harry. Swallowing my load. I love you so much." He pecked those beautiful lips again before putting Harry down to grab a washcloth. Harry whined when Louis put him down. "Don't go, Louis." Louis smiled fondly and kissed his forehead. "We have to clean up, baby. Then we'll cuddle, okay?" Harry sighed and nodded, watching as Louis fades away into the bathroom.

Louis came back with a warm flannel, cleaning up the dried come on Harry's face, and some on his chest. Louis gave him a quick peck before throwing the cloth away. Harry sighed as he cuddled into Louis and smiled tiredly. 

"Thank you, Louis. I'm sorry I listened to you without you knowing. It was rude of me." 

Louis smiled and kissed his hair, inhaling the same scent of strawberry shampoo. "It's okay, kitten. I'm actually glad you did," he paused for a chuckle, followed by Harry's beautiful giggle. "Though mom and dad can't know about this, darling." Louis sighed sadly, feeling broken about his love to Harry is basically illegal. They are brothers for God's sake! 

"Why not, Lou?" "This is wrong, Hazza. We weren't suppose to do this. As much as I want to, we can't." Louis started to tear up a bit and Harry hugged him tighter. "But I liked it. I didn't regret anything. Did you, Lou? Did you not like this?" Louis looked down at his little sad Harry and shook his head.

"Of course not, baby. I love every single moment of it, okay? We can't do this, but for you, we'll try to make this work out okay? I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Louis."

They snuggled and fell asleep together. Neither Louis nor Harry cares if it's wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> OK WTF WHAT A SHITTY ENDING. so hi. i'm Aishah and my twitter is @dopekidhoran and [this](http://larriesintheam.tumblr.com) is my tumblr :) talk to me and don't hate me on this stupid shot ok bye.
> 
> p/s this was for my birthday so i stayed up so late to finish this ah


End file.
